


The Fostering of Feanor

by narijeminie



Series: Feanor's Depression [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Children, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Rumil already sees the cracks in Feanor's fea; he knows the boy needs help but Feanor will not listen. He is adamant that he is loved by his father and will never leave him; but Rumil knows what a toxic family looks like. He once was part of it until he had enough and found love and a place where he is understood until all that was ruined by one elf. Rumil will stop at nothing to prevent the same elf from destroying the family he loves once more.
Relationships: Erestor & Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Mahtan Aulendur, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Rúmil of Tirion, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulender & Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulendur's Wife & Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulendur/Mahtan Aulendur's Wife, original - Relationship
Series: Feanor's Depression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Feanor’s Depression series; here, Rumil adopts Feanor. This work is inspired by my other stories: Maglor’s Journal on Parenting and I Have Done Enough...I am Done.
> 
> In this story, Finwe is seen in a bad light.

Erestor looked back and forth at Feanaro and Rumil who were having a tense discussion.

“Who are you to deny me projects that I can clearly work on?” Feanaro asked.

“You can work on them after you finish the projects you already have now,” Rumil said calmly.

“Thank you for your advice, Master Rumil, however I did not ask you. Besides, I know what my hroa can and cannot take.” Feanaro said curtly.

“Feanaro, you are working yourself dry. You need to stop,” Rumil said.

“No! You do not know how important this is! Atar’s begetting day is coming up and I, as his son, need to give him the most beautiful and best gift in the whole of Aman. You, stopping me, will not help!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“Feanaro, you do not need to prove yourself to anyone; you already are the most talented in...”

“Not enough; you will not understand. I do not think you ever will,” Feanaro said.

“I still will not allow you to work on more projects at once,” Rumil said.

“Fine then; I will no longer work with you. I will do these projects on my own,” Feanaro grabbed his things and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Rumil awoke when Erestor shook him awake;

“Master, you need to come with me,” Erestor said.

Rumil groaned as he followed Erestor outside his home where he saw a boy, loitering around his garden. Rumil approached the boy.

“Feanaro, what is wrong?” Rumil asked, seeing Feanaro’s bloodshot eyes.

“He is going to marry her,” Feanaro whispered; his body shook as he cried.

Rumil placed his arms around him, rubbing his back and letting the boy cry.


	2. Can You Hear my Scream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me so emotional. I cannot believe I was able to write this. Here, Erestor is older that Feanaro. So, I imagine their ages would be Feanaro being around 13-15 in human years and Erestor being around 16-17 years old. Despite the age difference, Feanaro is bulkier compared to Erestor.

“Naro! Get down from there!”

“Come on, Erestor, it is not that dangerous; here, I will help you up,” A boy said, climbing a tree. He looked at another boy on the ground, looking up at him worriedly.

“Master Rumil said not to get too far,” Erestor said.

“Res, master is over there, I can still see him. He is talking with some of the maiar. He also says to get inspiration and climbing this tree shows you the best view in Aman. Come on, I’ll hold your hand, get up here and join me,” Feanaro said.

Feanaro grabbed a branch and heard it snap;

“NARO!!!”

Rumil was talking with maiar of Irmo about some of the poems he created when he heard Erestor scream. He ran to where his two students were and saw Feanaro, sitting atop Erestor with papers around them.

“Get off me,” Erestor groaned.

“Res! Are you all right?” Feanaro asked, clambering off him.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head; he winced and when he looked up, he saw Master Rumil, glaring at him.

“I am fine…ow!” Erestor exclaimed, feeling something hit his head. He looked up and saw Master Rumil, glaring at him.

“Why did you hit me, master? He was the one who climbed the tree!” Erestor exclaimed.

“And I already fell;” Feanaro responded;

“I do not want to hear excuses…you were supposed to keep an eye on him, Erestor and for a high prince, I thought you would be well-behaved,” Rumil said.

“You said to look for inspiration, I was doing that,” Feanaro said.

Erestor looked at Feanaro with wide eyes, warning him not to say anything;

“Yet you put your life at risk; do not do it again. As punishment, you will stay here and stare at trees,” Rumil said, placing a hand on Feanaro’s head.

“What are we, Vanyar?” Feanaro asked.

Feanaro jumped when he saw Rumil’s face close to his. Rumil scanned him with his dark eyes before smirking at Feanaro and standing up.

“You can find inspiration everywhere;” Rumil patted Feanaro’s head and Erestor’s head.

“I will continue talking with Olorin;” Rumil said, leaving.

Feanaro and Erestor looked at each other; Feanaro smiled at Erestor who smiled back. They then hid a laugh;

“I thought you were smart, Naro.” Erestor said.

“I thought it can carry my weight,” Feanaro said.

“Did you see that thing? It is this thin,” Erestor said, showing the thickness of the branch by pinching his fingers together. Feanaro slapped his hand;

“You are overreacting! Honestly though, if we can get higher, we would have seen the most beautiful view,” Feanaro said, getting his paper and quill ready.

“If you had gone higher, I would not catch you,” Erestor said, also getting his paper ready.

“You will let me fall? How rude!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“And hurt my back in the process? No;” Erestor said.

Feanaro shook his head; he then beamed and started writing. When the light was changing, Feanaro and Erestor approached Master Rumil. Master Rumil smirked as both students found inspiration during their little “adventure”. Before hearing Master Rumil’s feedback, Feanaro grabbed his things.

“I have to go, Master! My atar would be looking for me,” Feanaro ran off.

Feanaro ran inside; he saw his atar in his office.

“Atar! You cannot believe what happened…” Feanaro stopped when Finwe raised his hand.

“Curufinwe, what did I tell you about getting mud on the carpet?” Finwe asked.

“That you do not like it…but atar, in our lessons…” Feanaro was cut off when Finwe wrinkled his nose.

“I think you better change first, my son. We will talk about it later,” Finwe said.

“Of course atar; I apologize if I disturbed you,” Feanaro said.

“Think nothing of it,” Finwe said, returning to his work as Feanaro headed out.

During dinner, Finwe was telling Feanaro about the council meetings he was in earlier. Feanaro was picking at his food;

“Curufinwe, how was your day?” Finwe asked.

“It was fine, atar; we learned from master Rumil,” Feanaro said.

“That is good to hear, my son.” Finwe said.

Feanaro smiled; he was about to tell the story of him, falling off a tree when one of the servants approached Finwe and whispered in his ear.

“I thought we had it handled,” Finwe said.

“They returned, your majesty.”

Finwe sighed; he smiled at Feanaro;

“I will be back, my son,” Finwe said.

“Yes atar,” Feanaro said, watching Finwe leave.

Feanaro sighed; he was left to eat alone; after a few minutes, he stood up and headed to the forge. He was hammering at a metal before pausing and taking a seat. He looked at a board and drew a stick. (1) He looked at the heading that said, “Eating Alone” and headed back to his worktable to continue hammering.

Feanaro was walking along the corridors when he saw some servants, removing the tapestries.

“No! Stop! What are you doing?!” Feanaro asked, taking the tapestries from the servants.

“Your highness, your father ordered us to take them down,”

“There must be some mistake; bring this back; when I return, they should be back in their places,” Feanaro said, holding the tapestries gently.

The servants looked at each other and nodded; Feanaro walked away but paused when he heard the servants talking about his mother and him.

“Poor Prince Curufinwe; he has not moved on,”

“She was too tired during his birth. I would know, I was there,”

Feanaro stopped; he held the wall; he then stormed towards Finwe’s office where he opened the door with a bang and saw that it was empty. He remembered that Finwe was in Valmar where he was invited by King Ingwe. Feanaro ran to the stables and headed to Master Rumil’s home.

“Naro!” Erestor exclaimed, seeing Feanaro at the door.

“I need to speak to Master Rumil; is he here?” Feanaro asked, entering the house.

“He is in his study,” Erestor called out.

Feanaro ran up the stairs and saw Master Rumil with Master Mahtan, talking happily.

“Naro,” Rumil said, surprised at seeing the breathless boy.

“Is it true?” Feanaro asked.

“Is what true? Why don’t you sit down, Naro?” Mahtan asked, pulling Feanaro to sit.

Feanaro fell to a chair.

“Is it true that amme…that I…that she is gone because of me?” Feanaro asked in a broken voice.

Rumil and Mahtan looked at each other;

“Your mother was tired; she needed to rest and she found that in the halls,” Rumil said.

“She was tired because she gave birth to me,” Feanaro said.

Rumil sighed as Mahtan gulped;

“Naro…” Mahtan started;

“Yes, she was tired,” Rumil said.

“Rumil,” Mahtan growled;

“He deserves the truth.” Rumil said, looking at Mahtan.

Mahtan sighed as Feanaro started crying; Rumil held Feanaro’s hands.

“She was tired, but I know for a fact she would do it all over again to make sure you would live. She would want her son to grow up happily and wonderfully. She would be proud of you, _Pityanaro_ ,” Rumil said.

“You are wonderful,” Mahtan said.

“How would you know that she would be proud of me?” Feanaro asked.

“We are her best friends; she was like my sister. Back in Cuivienen, Miriel, myself, Mahtan, Tinwenisse and my older sister were always together.” Rumil said.

Mahtan looked down as Feanaro looked at Rumil in amazement.

“Atar never tells me stories about Cuivienen…” Feanaro said.

“That is because we are not allowed,” Mahtan said, looking at Rumil pointedly but Rumil ignored him.

“Naro, wherever you are, just remember, you are not alone; Mahtan, Tinwenisse and me are here. I am sure Erestor who is listening through the door will always be with you too,” Rumil said, smiling at Feanaro.

Mahtan sighed and opened the door, showing Erestor who was frowning.

“You are too obvious, my friend,” Feanaro said.

“Are you feeling better now?” Erestor asked.

“I feel much better; thank you master Rumil, master Mahtan,” Feanaro said.

“You are welcome,” Mahtan said as Rumil rubbed Feanaro’s shoulder.

“Can anyone help me carry this?” A girl with bushy red hair asked, standing beside a rock.

“Res, help her,” Feanaro asked, looking through a large glass as he was making something with Master Mahtan’s supervision.

Erestor, who was standing by the door, looked at Feanaro with a raised eyebrow.

“I came here to ask you if you will join Master Rumil in his new project.” Erestor said.

“Of course; I will join Master Rumil; now, go help her. You have free hands,” Feanaro said.

“Have you seen my arms?” Erestor asked.

“That is why you help her,” Feanaro said, looking up and smirking at Erestor who rolled his eyes.

Erestor approached the girl and tried carrying the rock;

“Holy Eru, Nerdanel! This is heavy!” Erestor exclaimed.

“Try rolling it,” The girl named Nerdanel said.

“Or just place it in the cart; Nerdanel, you should not tease Erestor,” A short woman said.

Nerdanel giggled and pulled Erestor to get the cart as the short woman approached Mahtan.

“Another one?” Mahtan asked, seeing the paper the woman handed to him.

“Yes,”

“You would think that they would ask for commissions months before the king’s begetting day, not days,” Mahtan said, shaking his head;

“What?!” Feanaro asked, looking up at Mahtan with a shocked face.

“What is it, Naro?” The woman asked.

“Lady Tinwenisse, I need to hurry and make atar’s begetting day gift.” Feanaro said, wiping his hands and drawing some things.

“You have made him your begetting day gift, Naro. Have you forgotten the necklace?” Mahtan asked.

“Yes, but that is not enough;” Feanaro said.

“What do you mean? It was the most beautiful necklace I have seen,” Mahtan said.

“Yes, but you are also giving him necklaces as commissioned by a councilor. I need to make him something unique,” Feanaro said.

Mahtan and Tinwenisse looked at each other. Feanaro then clapped his hands;

“The project! Of course! But I still have my works here…” Feanaro started muttering to himself then going around the forge.

“I better tell them that you cannot work on this,” Tinwenisse said, kissing Mahtan’s cheek and leaving the forge after patting Feanaro’s shoulder.

“Naro, I will be closing the forge because we are traveling as a family,” Mahtan said.

“What? When?” Feanaro asked, turning to look at Mahtan.

“We leave in two days; we hope that we can be present during Finwe’s begetting day,” Mahtan said.

“Of course…I will continue working in the castle’s forge on my projects with you,” Feanaro said, returning to his work.

Erestor and Feanaro were walking together towards Master Rumil’s home. Erestor was carrying some of Feanaro’s papers. Feanaro was muttering about some of his projects.

“Naro, how many projects are you working on right now?” Erestor asked.

“About five;” Feanaro said.

“Naro, that is too much! You cannot work on that many at the same time,” Erestor said.

“You worry too much, Res. You should worry about your projects,” Feanaro said, entering Master Rumil’s home.

Erestor sighed and entered the home after Feanaro. When Feanaro was busy working on something, Erestor approached Rumil.

“Master Rumil, regarding your new project, maybe I can work with you. Feanaro is already working on five projects.” Erestor said.

“I did notice that he looked tired…five projects, that is too many.” Rumil said.

Rumil knocked on the door to gain Feanaro’s attention as Erestor followed him.

“Feanaro, I heard that you were working on five projects as of the moment. I decided to give this new project to Erestor,” Rumil said.

Feanaro glared at Erestor and Rumil.

“I can work on it,” Feanaro said.

“I know that you can but you have five projects as it is,” Rumil said.

“So what? I can work on this new project of yours together with my other projects. It is not that hard, master.” Feanaro said.

Erestor looked back and forth at Feanaro and Rumil who were having a tense discussion.

“Who are you to deny me projects that I can clearly work on?” Feanaro asked.

“You can work on them after you finish the projects you already have now,” Rumil said calmly.

“Thank you for your advice, Master Rumil, however I did not ask you. Besides, I know what my hroa can and cannot take,” Feanaro said curtly.

“Feanaro, you are working yourself dry. You need to stop,” Rumil said.

“No! You do not know how important this is! Atar’s begettin day is coming up and I, as his son, need to give him the most beautiful and best gift in the whole of Aman. You, stopping me, will not help!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“Feanaro, you do not need to prove yourself to anyone; you already are the most talented in…”

“Not enough; you will not understand. I do not think you ever will,” Feanaro said.

“I still will not allow you to work on more projects at once,” Rumil said.

“Fine then; I will no longer work with you. I will do these projects on my own,” Feanaro grabbed his things and left.

Rumil sighed as Erestor followed Feanaro.

“Naro, wait!”

Feanaro looked at Erestor;

“I thought you were my friend,” Feanaro said.

“I am your friend,” Erestor said.

“A friend does not go behind their friend’s back!” Feanaro exclaimed.

He pushed Erestor and went off. Erestor closed his eyes;

Mahtan woke up when he heard someone in the forge. He got out of bed and entered the forge where he saw Feanaro. He looked at a ruby jewel; he cursed then threw the jewel behind him in the fire.

“Naro, what are you doing here?” Mahtan asked.

“Master Mahtan, I am working on my gift,” Feanaro said.

“How long have you been working?” Mahtan asked.

Feanaro shrugged;

“Naro…” Mahtan started.

Mahtan sighed; he grabbed his work clothes and helped Feanaro. When Mahtan deemed one of the rubies Feanaro created as good enough, Feanaro cast it in the fire.

“What are you doing?! That was beautiful,” Mahtan said.

“No, you said, ‘good enough’ and atar does not deserve that. He deserves the best of what I can make. He expects it of me and I will not let him down.” Feanaro said.

Mahtan looked at Feanaro who continued working;

Mahtan was about to leave with his family when he received word that Finwe has returned;

“Feanaro, your father has returned;” Mahtan said.

“I will return then; thank you for letting me use your forge, Master Mahtan.” Feanaro said, carrying a box.

Mahtan looked at Feanaro as he rode his horse and headed back to the castle.

“I will visit Rumil,” Mahtan said, looking at Tinwenisse who was preparing for their journey.

Tinwenisse nodded;

Rumil opened the door, hoping it was Feanaro. He heaved a disappointed sigh.

“Feanaro left for the castle,” Mahtan said.

“He is angry at me and Erestor,” Rumil said.

“Help him, Rumil; it is not too late.” Mahtan said.

“I failed once…I will not fail again,” Rumil said.

Mahtan patted Rumil’s cheek.

Feanaro embraced Finwe who embraced him back.

“Atar, I have a gift for your return,” Feanaro said, opening his box and handing Finwe a hexagonal object with a large hoop to hold.

“What is this, my son?” Finwe asked.

“It is a lamp, atar. Its light does not die or weaken,” Feanaro said.

“It is…beautiful, my son; however, I do not think there is a need for this. The lights of the trees can reach far and wide,” Finwe said.

Feanaro’s excited smile lessened;

“I have more to show you. I have been working on them for the entire duration of your…” Feanaro was cut off when Finwe held his hands.

“You can show me later, my son. I have news. A very important visitor will be arriving. I hope you treat her well,” Finwe said with a smile.

“Who is it, atar?” Feanaro asked.

“You will know, my son. She is very important to me,” Finwe said.

Feanaro’s heart was beating fast. Could it be that his mother will be returning?

“I will wait, atar.” Feanaro said.

Finwe embraced Feanaro tightly.

“I am glad to be back,” Finwe said.

“I am glad you are back, atar.” Feanaro said.

Rumil was called to the castle;

“Would you like me to accompany you?” Erestor asked.

“No, it is all right,” Rumil said.

Rumil was brought to Finwe’s office;

“Ah, Master Rumil, please sit.” Finwe said.

Rumil sat down in front of Finwe.

“How is your work going?” Finwe asked.

“I know you did not call me here due to my work. What is this about?” Rumil asked.

“All right; let us go straight to the point. Curufinwe told me that you spoke about your time in Cuivienen,” Finwe said seriously.

“I just told him that he is not alone,” Rumil said.

“He is not alone; he never was. I am always with him,” Finwe said.

“I meant, there are those who understand and love him,” Rumil said.

“Are you saying I do not love my son?” Finwe asked.

“No, I am saying that you do not understand him. You never listen to him;”

“How dare you?” Finwe hissed;

“Your son’s fea is…”

“Do not preach to me how I raise my son. Who are you? You are no one but his teacher. I am his father. I love him and he loves me. I was there when his mother abandoned us.” Finwe said.

“Miriel needed rest,” Rumil said.

“And you told him that he is the reason she was tired; what were you saying about those who understand him? You hurt him,” Finwe said.

“He deserves the truth,” Rumil said.

“Are you saying he deserves to be in pain?” Finwe asked.

“Do not put words in my mouth, Finwe. He deserves the truth rather than lies and hear what happened through gossips.” Rumil said.

“Stop it; I told you; do not ever lecture me on how to raise my son. You are no one but his teacher. You do not know what we have gone through as a family the day Miriel abandoned us.” Finwe said.

“Miriel never abandoned you; she needed rest wherever she chose to find it,” Rumil said.

“She never came back; I pleaded with her to come back, not just for me but for our son but she chose to stay in the halls,” Finwe said.

“You know what you lack, Finwe? You lack respect for others,” Rumil said.

“How dare you? I am king; you followed me here and you dare speak to me that way?” Finwe asked angrily, standing up from his chair and approaching Rumil.

“Others only followed because of their love for you and those who chose to follow you; the reason I say that you lack respect for others is because you failed to respect Miriel’s decision to rest and you fail to respect Feanaro as part of this family. You never ask him how he feels or how Miriel felt; it was always about your feelings because you never respected them. You only think about yourself.” Rumil said.

Finwe grabbed Rumil up;

“You do not know what I feel;” Finwe growled;

“Do not worry, I do not want to know…Finwe, if you really love Feanaro, you would be honest with him and you would listen to him,” Rumil said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; Finwe let go of Rumil; he schooled his features and let the person inside.

“Your majesty, the prince wanted to know if you would join him,”

“Of course I will; let me just finish this, thank you.” Finwe said.

The servant bowed and left;

“Rumil, you will no longer teach my son. Thank you for your services; also, I love my son. I know how to raise him because like it or not, I am his father, not you, _loremaster_.”

Finwe headed out; Rumil fixed his tunic and headed out of Finwe’s office.

“Master Rumil,”

Rumil turned and saw Feanaro, looking surprised; Rumil smiled and approached Feanaro.

“How are you?” Rumil asked.

Feanaro looked at Rumil then he hardened his gaze. He crossed his arms.

“I am fine; I finished all the projects,” Feanaro said.

“That is good; I am proud of you,” Rumil said.

Feanaro softened his gaze; he uncrossed his arms.

“Thank you,” Feanaro said.

Rumil smiled; 

“I better leave; it was nice seeing you, Naro,” Rumil embraced Feanaro and left.

“Wait, master! I heard from atar. There is a chance that amme will come back. He said someone special is coming. I think amme will come back.” Feanaro said with a smile.

“I hope so,” Rumil waved at Feanaro who waved back.

The next day, Feanaro saw a Vanyarin woman at the dining table with Finwe. Feanaro saw Finwe smiling like he has never smiled before.

“Ah, Curufinwe, come, let me introduce you,”

“Why is she wearing your ring? I gave you that for your begetting day last year; why does she have it?” Feanaro asked, seeing the ring he gave Finwe during his begetting day last year. It was one of Feanaro’s proudest works as it was his first craft.

“My son, this is Indis, she is Ingwe’s sister and she is very important to me,” Finwe said, holding the woman’s hand and looking at her with love.

“No,” Feanaro said, his image of his mother standing there instead of this Vanyarin woman vanishing in front of his eyes.

“What do you mean no, Curufinwe?” Finwe asked.

“She is not welcome here. You are not welcome here!” Feanaro shouted; he grabbed Indis’s hand and grabbed the ring.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Finwe shouted, pushing Feanaro away from Indis who was trembling.

“Are you all right, _meldanya_?” Finwe asked, embracing Indis.

Indis nodded;

“Apologize, Curufinwe,” Finwe said.

“No! It is supposed to be amme, not her!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“Your amme is not coming back, Curufinwe. She left us. It is time for us to move on,” Finwe said.

“You lie!” Feanaro shouted, tears pouring from his eyes.

“I am not, my son. I know, my son. I was very lonely when your amme left us. I tried, believe me I did but she would not come back. She is gone, my son. It is time to move on. I thought you would be happy. I am happy my son. Indis lightens my heart beyond compare after what happened. I would be tremendously happy when she is here with us. Do you not want me to be happy?” Finwe asked, embracing Feanaro.

“I do atar, I want you to be happy,”

“Thank you, my son. Now, apologize to Indis,” Finwe said, letting go of Feanaro.

“She has your ring…she has the ring I gave you…I am sorry atar, I will not apologize,” Feanaro said, leaving the room.

Feanaro was in the forge; he was holding one of the glass shards he uses to reflect his face.

“You should not have been alive in the first place,” He whispered.

He heard a knock and he saw Indis.

“What makes you think you are allowed here? Get out,” Feanaro said.

“Please, I understand that this all new to you. I know how you feel; your amme was my friend. I believe I know her enough to think that she would be happy that you and your father moved on and are happy,” Indis said.

Feanaro stood up;

“I do not begrudge your love for my atar; however, do not ever assume you know how I feel. Get. Out.” Feanaro said.

Indis took a step back and left the forge. Feanaro let go of the glass shard he was holding tightly in his hand. He looked at his hand that was red with blood, a large gash across his palm. He fell to a sitting position, staring ahead. 

Finwe was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door;

“Atar, I wish to apologize for my outburst. I did not intend to hurt your feelings,” Feanaro said, approaching Finwe.

“Oh my son! I forgive you. I love you my son,” Finwe said.

“I love you too, atar.” Feanaro said, closing his eyes, trying to feel Finwe's love for him. 

Finwe’s begetting day arrived; he received numerous guests from King Ingwe and his son, Ingwion, King Olwe, his queen, his three sons and Earwen were present. The kings and queen were sitting with Finwe who was also seated with Indis. Indis was happily chatting with Ingwe. Meanwhile, Ingwion was talking with Elulindo (2), Olwion (3) and Hision (4) while Earwen was talking with Anaire, a daughter of one of Finwe’s councilors. Feanaro was at the side, watching the proceedings. When it was time to give gifts, Feanaro purposely went last. He handed a box to Finwe who had to solve the lock combination through answering the equation Feanaro placed on the lid.

“I’ll open it later, my son.” Finwe said, setting his gift aside after Feanaro explained how to open the lid.

Feanaro left the stage where he saw Ingwion, Olwion, Hision and Earwen looking at him. He did not mind their looks. Suddenly, Finwe stood up, holding Indis’s hand. Indis was blushing as Finwe was smiling.

“Everyone, I would like to announce that the Valar have agreed that Indis of the Vanyar and I will marry. I have asked her hand in marriage and King Ingwe has approved; we are to be wed in twelve days’ time (5).”

Feanaro heard everyone cheering and clapping; he stepped back and headed inside his room. He tried to scream but no scream came out; it came out as a choked sob. He cried as he hit his chest.

Finwe and Indis entered the castle after the celebrations, laughing; they stopped when they saw Feanaro at the staircase;

“My son…” Finwe started.

“What about amme?” Feanaro asked.

“I told you, my son. She is not coming back,”

“What if she changes her mind?” Feanaro asked.

“Curufinwe, I know your amme. She is stubborn, her decision is final,”

“I know her too; her spirit flows through me. She would have come back,” Feanaro said.

“Oh my son, she abandoned us,” Finwe said, approaching Feanaro.

“No, she did not; she just needed rest,” Feanaro said.

“She is gone, Curufinwe; it is time we accept it,” Finwe said.

“Why are you marrying her?” Feanaro asked.

“She makes me happy,” Finwe said.

“Do I not make you happy, atar?” Feanaro asked, looking at Finwe with tears in his eyes.

“Oh my son; it is just…I always wanted more children and you cannot give me that,” Finwe said.

“Am I not enough?” Feanaro asked.

“My son, you are enough,” Finwe said.

“Then why do you look for more when I am enough? I was never enough for you, atar.” Feanaro said, removing Finwe’s hands from his face as he stood up.

“My son, do not say that,”

“After everything…I gave you everything. I gave you the best of what I can make but you set it aside. I did it all for you but still, I am not enough for you. You never tried to…I did everything but I am not enough. No matter how much I love you, it will never be enough to compensate…it will never be enough to make you happy,” Feanaro stepped out.

“Curufinwe, wait!” Finwe shouted;

Erestor was about to turn in for the night when he saw movement outside. He went out and saw a familiar boy in the garden.

“Naro…are you all right?” Erestor asked, seeing the boy looking lost; his eyes were red.

Erestor gasped; he ran inside to call Master Rumil.

Rumil awoke when Erestor shook him awake;

“Master, you need to come with me,” Erestor said.

Rumil groaned as he followed Erestor outside his home where he saw a boy, loitering around his garden. Rumil approached the boy.

“Feanaro, what is wrong?” Rumil asked, seeing Feanaro’s bloodshot eyes.

“He is going to marry her,” Feanaro whispered; his body shook as he cried.

Rumil placed his arms around him, rubbing his back and letting the boy cry.

Rumil looked at Feanaro who was staring out; he then froze. Rumil followed where he was looking and saw Finwe approaching his home. Rumil went down and looked at Finwe.

“What do you want?” Rumil asked.

“I am here for my son,” Finwe said.

Erestor looked at Feanaro who went down the stairs; Erestor held him; they saw Rumil, holding his doorknob tightly that his hand shook.

“He does not want to see you,” Rumil said.

Finwe sighed;

“Please tell him I love him; tell him I miss him and that I just want him to come home,” Finwe said.

“What about what he wants? Have you ever asked him?” Rumil asked.

Finwe looked at Rumil with a frown on his face;

“Do not insert yourself in the conversation that does not involve you, Rumil,” Finwe said.

“He does not want to see you,” Rumil closed the door in Finwe’s face.

Rumil was shaking in anger; he looked to the side and saw Erestor and Feanaro, looking at him.

“Naro, you can stay here as long as you want; you can stay here forever. You can stay here,” Rumil said.

That night, Erestor awoke when he felt Feanaro, who was sleeping on the bed beside his, coming near the door.

“Where are you going?” Erestor asked.

“I am returning to the castle,” Feanaro said.

“Are you crazy?!” Erestor asked.

“I love my atar;” Feanaro said.

“Naro, please,” Erestor said.

“I will prove to him that he is wrong…that I am enough,” Feanaro said.

“Naro, you do not have to prove yourself to him. If he really loves you, he will see that having you is enough.” Erestor said.

“You do not understand,” Feanaro said, heading out.

“NARO! Eru’s balls!” Erestor burst in Rumil’s room and saw him reading.

“Master, Naro is leaving!” Erestor exclaimed.

Rumil stood up and went out; he was followed by Erestor.

“Naro,” Rumil called him.

Feanaro turned and smiled at Rumil.

“I will be all right; I am the Spirit of Fire; I can handle it,” Feanaro said.

Rumil approached Feanaro and held his head; he wrapped his arms around Feanaro who embraced him back. The first to let go was Feanaro who moved out of Rumil’s embrace. He walked away. Erestor looked at Rumil.

“What are you doing? Why are you not stopping him?” Erestor asked.

Rumil did not answer Erestor; he looked at Erestor when Erestor hit him.

“Please!” Erestor shouted, shaking Rumil.

Feanaro was shaking as he was taking one step and another.

‘Why can’t anybody hear me?’ Feanaro thought.

He had been screaming for help, but nobody can hear him. He resigned himself to the fact that no one will ever hear him scream.

Erestor was pushed by Rumil who stood up and ran after Feanaro and held him in an embrace.

“I have you; you do not have to go back there. I told you; you can stay here and I meant it,” Rumil said.

Feanaro looked up at Rumil who looked back at him. They both had tears in their eyes.

“I hear you,” Rumil said.

Feanaro embraced Rumil, sobbing and screaming at the same time. Erestor approached them and joined the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is like counting the number of times; I hope you get what I mean;  
> (2) Elulindo - is said to be one of Olwe's sons  
> (3) Olwion - I cannot think of another name; sorry. :(  
> (4) Hision - meaning mist son or something like that. I cannot come up with names. I am bad with coming up with names.  
> (5) I just made this simpler so, I wrote 12 days. They want to get married fast.  
> ~Pityanaro - little fire  
> ~Miriel, Rumil and Mahtan are best friends together with Tinwenisse, the woman who became Mahtan's wife and Nerdanel's mother and Rumil's older sister who stayed in Arda Marred. Their backstory will be in the next chapters.  
> ~ Erestor's backstory will also be in the next chapters.  
> ~This one made me super emotional, I can't! :(  
> ~The next chapters will be better...I hope. hehe!
> 
> Please send feedback and kudos! Follow me on tumblr: @narijem


	3. I'll Fight for You...Will You Let Me?

Erestor and Rumil watched over Feanaro who was sleeping humbly;

“He is smiling,” Erestor said.

Rumil smiled;

“I am glad that he is happy,” Rumil said.

Suddenly, they heard horses neighing. Rumil looked out and saw Finwe, approaching their house. Rumil and Erestor went down to meet with Finwe.

“I am here for my son,” Finwe said.

“He needs someone who understands him, Finwe.” Rumil said.

“He needs his father,” Finwe said.

Finwe smiled and shoved Rumil aside when he saw Feanaro.

“My son,” Finwe embraced Feanaro.

“I regret you felt upset. You know I would never hurt you,” Finwe said, embracing Feanaro.

Finwe looked at Feanaro;

“Please, come back with me. I love you, my son.” Finwe said.

Feanaro looked at Finwe and nodded;

“Stop; Finwe, let me help him,” Rumil said.

“Let us go, my son.” Finwe led Feanaro away from Rumil.

“Wait, Finwe…” Rumil was cut off when Finwe asked one of his companions to lead Feanaro to his horse.

Finwe looked at Rumil and Erestor.

“Thank you for your help. He no longer needs it. I would appreciate it if you will never disturb my family again.” Finwe turned around.

“I will fight for him, Finwe. I will fight for you, Feanaro!” Rumil shouted.

When Feanaro entered the castle, he saw Indis there. She welcomed Finwe and looked at Feanaro who looked tired. She tried to smile at Feanaro who looked away.

“Come, let us eat,” Finwe pulled Feanaro who followed without complaint.

“Curufinwe?” Finwe asked, looking at Feanaro who did not touch his food.

“I am tired, atar. May I rest?” Feanaro asked.

“Of course, my son.” Finwe said.

He stood up and led Feanaro to his room. Finwe watched as Feanaro went to bed.

“My son, how can I help?” Finwe asked.

“You will still marry her, right?” Feanaro asked.

“I love her my son. She makes me happy. We will have children together and you will have siblings to play with. You will be happy too, my son.” Finwe said.

“I was…” Feanaro turned away from Finwe who frowned;

He headed out and saw Indis. Finwe kissed her head and embraced her.

“He will get through this. He is a strong boy.” Finwe said.

Olorin approached Nienna;

“My lady, may I speak with you?” Olorin asked.

“This is about Prince Feanaro and Rumil Lambengolmo,” Nienna said.

“Yes, my lady. He has spoken to me of the prince and he believes that he can help him but King Finwe would not let him. In fact, earlier today, King Finwe brought the prince back to the castle.” Olorin said.

“You were there?” Nienna asked.

“I was observing them since I heard that cry. I followed it and it led me to Rumil’s house. I have observed the prince since he visited Queen Miriel’s resting place in Lorien. When he and Rumil embraced, he was comforted.” Olorin said.

Nienna nodded;

“Rumil has always opened up about his past, my lady. He told me that he and his sister walked away from their atar as they could no longer live with the one who expects them to be like him. He was misunderstood and only Queen Miriel’s father took them in because he understood and he loved them. They were comforted and loved as are all those who were taken in by others when they have no family. Our father took in those created by lord Aule; he accepted them, he understood them and helped them. My lady, I think the only way to help the prince is for him to stay with Rumil and Erestor.” Olorin said.

“My brother Irmo and sister Este have spoken to me of those who visit the gardens and sought for rest. They have comforted them by providing good dreams; Este however, spoke to me of the injury she cannot find in their bodies but have found injury to their fea. She told me that Queen Miriel had an injury to her fea though not as bad as the injury to her hroa. I believe you are correct; the only way to heal the injury to the fea is to find those who will love them, understand them and complete them. Right now, I see that Rumil and Erestor have brought a salve to the pain of Feanaro’s fea.” Nienna said.

“Rumil and Erestor were asked to leave; they can no longer see the prince,” Olorin said.

“Do not worry, Olorin. Feanaro will be healed,” Nienna said, looking out.

Feanaro watched as Finwe and Indis were married; everyone was celebrating but him. He turned away and saw one of the councilors speaking with Aule. The councilor left and Feanaro tried to avoid Aule who saw him and called him. Feanaro approached him, bowing his head to Aule.

“Do not bow to me, Feanaro,” Aule said.

Feanaro looked up at him and he was smiling;

“My students have told me about you. You have made impressive things, young one. You should be happy about your work,” Aule said.

“I am, my lord.” Feanaro said.

Aule smiled;

“I have worked with Rumil before; he showed me his work on Sarati and I was thoroughly impressed.” Aule said.

“We are working on another project. We seek to refine Sarati and combine other elements of our languages,” Feanaro said.

Aule smiled softly;

“You speak fondly of him,”

Feanaro looked away;

“He was the only one who listened;” Feanaro whispered.

“He also speaks fondly of you. I feel his love and care for you; not only him, but also Erestor, Mahtan and Tinwenisse.” Aule said.

Feanaro smiled;

“Feanaro, why do you make things?” Aule asked.

“I like it;” Feanaro said.

“Do you or are you making things to impress others, to prove something or to meet expectations?” Aule asked.

Feanaro looked up at Aule;

“I…I never…I love making things. It is my passion,” Feanaro said.

Aule held Feanaro’s head;

“Do you know the impressive things I meant? Mahtan, Rumil and Erestor showed me the things you made for them. They are simple trinkets and your essays, but I saw your passion when you made those. Another, I saw your love for them. I felt it when I touched them and when I looked at them. Your mother’s work showed them before. Her works are beautiful, especially those she gave to her friends and her family because it showed her love for them; every creation, as long as it is made with love, it is the most beautiful.” Aule said.

“What are you saying, my lord?” Feanaro asked.

“In your latest work, the one you gave your father on his begetting day, I saw it. It was complicated and excellent work technically, though, I felt nothing but you, trying to prove that you can create works that are complicated. Now, I wonder if all your succeeding works will be like that.” Aule said.

“My lord…I found my place. It is not here,” Feanaro said.

“Come with me,” Aule said.

Feanaro took Aule’s hand and found himself somewhere north of Valinor. Aule knocked on the door and Feanaro saw Rumil answer the door. Feanaro beamed and went towards Rumil who ran to him and embraced him.

“I should not have left,” Feanaro said.

“It is all right, Feanaro. You are here now; that is what matters,” Rumil said.

“Naro!”

Feanaro beamed and let Erestor embrace him. Erestor pulled him inside as Rumil looked at Aule.

“Thank you,” Rumil said.

Aule smiled;

“You are my greatest student, Rumil. You and Mahtan have implored me regarding the prince. I have seen his work and understood the meaning you wished to impart. His work is excellent indeed, but it did not translate his passion and love unlike the works he made for you or for those who he thinks do not need proof of his abilities. For me, those works are his greatest and his most beautiful ones.” Aule said.

Rumil smiled;

“I know you are of the mind of telling him the truth about everything,” Aule said.

“Will you stop me?” Rumil asked.

“No; we are not made to make you do things. We are made to guide you, to teach you and to protect you against evil. I believe that the truth will heal him.” Aule smiled at Rumil and left.

Rumil headed inside and saw Erestor and Feanaro talking; Rumil smiled at Feanaro.

“I told you that I would fight for you. Once before, I was told the same thing,” Rumil said.

“When?” Feanaro asked.

“I will tell you everything there is to know about my past, Naro.” Rumil said, sitting in front of Feanaro and Erestor.

Feanaro nodded;

“When I was in Arda, I was the son of the best hunter of a clan under Tata’s leadership. When you are the best hunter, you lead that clan. When I was young, my mother died; she was killed by monsters of Melkor. You know them, I know you read my book which you should not have read,” Rumil said.

“I wanted to know,” Feanaro said.

“Well, they were created by that evil being; now, as his son, he expected that I too will be a hunter like him, but I was not. My sister, Maleth, was the best. She had the keenest eyes and she was very brave. She was unlike me; you see, I wanted to record things. I wanted people to communicate better, so I tried conceptualizing means to communicate better and record our stories. My father did not like it. He wanted me to hunt; he did not believe in me. He said that I should follow him. I did try; I tried to hunt but I almost got killed by an animal. I did not know how to hunt well. He blamed me; he said that I should have known how to hunt and that I was an embarrassment to him. I loved him. I tried to be a good son but I could not take it. I tried to run away on my own but my sister found me. I thought I was the only one suffering; I did not think she was too, and she was. We ran away from him and were taken in by a friend of the family’s, Narwe. He was an effective hunter but his talents lie in drawing. He loved drawing. He was the one who painted on hunters for their first kill as a commemoration. He took care of us. He understood us and treated us like his children alongside his own.” Rumil smiled at Feanaro.

“In fact, you remind me of him, Naro. You remind me of your grandfather,” Rumil said.

Feanaro gasped;

“Maybe that is why Miriel named you as Feanaro. Your fea reminded her of her father.” Rumil said.

“Where is he now?” Feanaro asked.

“He died right before Finwe came back from Valinor. Miriel decided to follow Finwe. I followed her. Tinwenisse and Mahtan followed her as well. Maleth decided to stay with her lover, Morwe. There are other families that were separated at that time. There are plenty of our people who died trying to reach Valinor and they left young ones. It was our practice to take them into our fold, take care of them.”

“Like what happened with me?” Erestor asked.

Rumil nodded;

“Res?” Feanaro asked.

“Master Rumil told me that my mother died when I was born. She was tired, traveling and there was not much food. My father turned back; Master Rumil took me in. He is my father in all but blood…that is if he will have me,” Erestor said shyly.

“You are my son, Erestor; in all but blood;” Rumil said, holding Erestor’s cheek.

Erestor smiled; he embraced Rumil. Feanaro looked at them; he then looked determined;

“Whenever I am with you, I am happy. I feel loved. When I am with you, I know what being part of a family feels like. In Arda, you left to be part of a family where you feel loved. You said you will fight for me; no one has ever told me that before. No one else listened except you and Res…I have made a decision.” Feanaro stood up.

“What is that?” Rumil asked.

“I want to be part of your family…will you let me?” Feanaro asked.

Rumil held his hand.

“You already are,” Rumil said.

“I would like it very much if we made it official; I am sure there are others who wish to be recognized as family since the Valar only recognize those born from these couples and since others here whose parents died or remain in Arda, they do not speak about it. I think we should give them the opportunity to talk about them, to remember them.” Erestor said.

Rumil, Feanaro and Erestor looked at each other;

“I spoke with Olorin about this. I am sure he will agree and the Valar will too,” Rumil said.

“But they already decided not to let anyone talk about Arda,” Feanaro said.

“Maybe we can get our people to agree,” Rumil said, looking at Feanaro and Erestor.

“Our new project?” Feanaro asked.

Rumil and Erestor smiled;

Finwe and Indis arrived from Valmar after Ingwe invited them there to take a moment of rest after their wedding; Indis headed to their room to rest as Finwe headed to his office.

“My son…” Finwe approached Feanaro who stood up.

“Atar, I am here to say goodbye to you. I wish to stay with at…Master Rumil and Erestor. I will not be returning here.” Feanaro said.

“What are you talking about?” Finwe asked.

“Master Rumil taught me that if you feel your fea is being destroyed, you should walk away and never look back. You look towards those who love you and make you happy. I am looking towards the ones who make me happy,” Feanaro said.

“What nonsense has that loremaster taught you?!” Finwe asked.

“It is not nonsense.”

“You think I destroy your fea? I already apologized, my son. What more do you ask for? Can you not see that I needed to be happy? I am happy, with you and Indis. She helped me heal my broken fea. I love you, my son and I do not see why you have to do this.” Finwe said.

“I learned that I should not let you manipulate me. Love should not be used as a means to manipulate people to do things for you. You are a good king who listens to his subjects, however, you never listened to me. I am leaving, atar. It might be the last time that I even call you that. I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but I believe it is time for me to go.” Feanaro said, bowing and leaving.

“No! My son, wait!” Finwe exclaimed, pulling Feanaro.

“You are not leaving me, my son. Why are you doing this? I did everything! When your mother abandoned us, I stayed with you despite everything. I took care of you,” Finwe said.

“I am sorry but I think this is better for the both of us. You found your happiness when you chose to remarry. You will have the children you want most. I will have a father who will not make me feel guilty of surviving,” Feanaro removed Finwe’s hand.

Finwe made to grab Feanaro who ran off.

Feanaro ended up in the Gardens of Lorien where he knows Rumil and Erestor were as they were discussing with Lord Irmo, Lady Este and Olorin about ways in which they can help those who implored Lady Este and Lord Irmo for help. Olorin smiled when he saw Rumil the first to react. He comforted Feanaro who told him of saying goodbye to Finwe.

“Do you regret leaving?” Rumil asked.

“No; I regret that it had to come to this,” Feanaro said.

Rumil patted Feanaro’s head.

“You did not ask us to heal you,” Este said, looking at Feanaro.

‘I did not think you can.” Feanaro said.

“We acknowledge this;” Este said.

Feanaro looked at Este;

“We cannot heal you because you have found healing with Rumil and Erestor.” Este said.

“There are others whose dreams are plagued with memories they cannot speak of. I try to send them good dreams, but Rumil and Olorin spoke to me that it is not wrong to remember them and to heal would be to speak about them,” Irmo said.

“There are those who come here to be healed of pain they suffer in which they do not know the cause. We have seen this. Lady Nienna hopes to implore her fellow Valar of healing the pain the Children suffer. She believes that this project of Rumil, Erestor and the prince will bring healing to the Children.” Olorin said.

“I believe so too; Feanaro has showed us that,” Este said.

Irmo nodded;

“Therefore, you support us?” Rumil asked.

Este and Irmo nodded;

“I speak for Lady Nienna when I say yes.” Olorin said.

“Thank you,” Rumil said, smiling as happy tears rolled down his cheeks.

Finwe headed to Taniquetil and called an audience with Manwe who spoke with him. Finwe told him of what Feanaro decided and asked for Manwe’s help which he agreed to. Finwe did not know, however, that Feanaro wrote a piece that scattered in Valinor where it encouraged the people to agree to his petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Please comment or leave a kudos! Follow me on tumblr: @narijem


	4. Children Have Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of new characters; here, we have a back story to Ingwion and a look at the family of Earwen and her brothers.

Right after talking with Este, Irmo and Olorin, Rumil continued talking with Olorin as Feanaro and Erestor were resting.

“Res?” Feanaro asked.

“Yes?” Erestor asked.

“Do you know the name of your parents?” Feanaro asked.

“Hmm…my mother was named Nandië and she was very kind. At…Master Rumil told me she was caring and loved her family and friends greatly. She did not turn back because she believed King Finwe’s words,” Erestor said.

“Your father?” Feanaro asked.

“My father is Rumil; well, that is what my fëa chose; he took care of me and loved me ever since I was a babe. I think that is who a father is. Someone who will stay by you, protect you, love you and support you. They will get mad but only when you are being stupid. Now, if you are asking about my mother’s husband, his name was Endeion.” Erestor said.

Feanaro looked at Erestor who was thinking deeply as his hand reached down to Erestor’s shoes which he removed. Feanaro then stood up and ran away from Erestor who looked at Feanaro who laughed as he held up Erestor’s shoes.

“Get back here!” Erestor shouted, running after Feanaro who was running and laughing.

“Thank you, Olorin.” Rumil said.

“What for, my friend?” Olorin asked.

“For helping us…for letting me do what is right,” Rumil said.

“Of course…I was there that day, my friend. I heard his cry. It was too painful to hear,” Olorin said.

Rumil nodded;

“He kept that within himself for no one can hear him but you.”

They suddenly heard laughter and exasperated screams.

“Now, that is the beauty of father’s creation,” Olorin said, smiling as he saw Feanaro and Erestor running.

Olorin held Rumil’s shoulder and they laughed as they watched Feanaro let go of Erestor’s shoes one-by-one. Erestor wore his shoes and tackled Feanaro who stopped running. They were laughing happily.

Feanaro woke up and sat down in front of his worktable. He started writing.

“Naro! Time for breakfast! Come down, we have visitors,” Erestor said.

Feanaro did not respond, wanting to finish writing. He heard a knock on the door; he looked up and saw Rumil.

“I was writing something,” Feanaro said.

“It cannot wait until you have eaten?” Rumil asked.

Feanaro looked at his work and at Rumil who was looking at him. Feanaro stood up and let Rumil lead him down where Feanaro saw Mahtan and his eldest son, Carastamo.

“Master Mahtan,” Feanaro said.

Mahtan stood up and embraced Feanaro;

“I heard; I am so happy you are happy, Feanaro,” Mahtan said.

“Thank you,” Feanaro said.

“We also heard that you have opened up this project with the Valar,” Mahtan said.

“Yes; Lord Irmo, Lady Este and Lady Nienna gave their support,” Rumil said.

“Not only them, we heard Lord Aule too, has given his support,” Mahtan said.

Rumil, Feanaro and Erestor smiled at one another;

“Cara and I are here to speak to you regarding one of your projects,” Mahtan said.

“Before we talk about projects, let us eat.” Rumil said.

“Of course,”

They ate together, however, Feanaro kept asking Mahtan what project he was talking about. Mahtan chuckled, shaking his head as Carastamo answered.

“It is about your mass production of your works where others are able to read them,” Carastamo said.

“Oh, I left my notes?” Feanaro asked.

“You were in a hurry,” Carastamo said.

“Right…” Feanaro then looked at Carastamo and Mahtan;

“Do you think we can work on it?” Feanaro asked.

“Lord Aule is very interested in it.” Mahtan said.

“I am also very interested,” Rumil said.

“Me too,” Erestor said.

“You wish to work together?” Feanaro asked.

“Why not?” Rumil asked.

“Come over to our house after breakfast.” Mahtan said.

“Of course,” Rumil said.

“Wait, I have to finish writing; I hope that what I am writing now will be the first to be produced for the masses,” Feanaro said.

“What is it about?” Rumil asked.

“I was inspired by what we spoke about with the Valar. If others are like us, maybe when we share our plans, we can help them talk with us and get their support for our cause,” Feanaro said.

Rumil chuckled as Mahtan, Carastamo and Erestor were smiling at Feanaro.

“What?” Feanaro asked.

“All you need is a crown,” Rumil said, placing his hand on Feanaro’s head.

Feanaro removed Rumil’s hand;

“I am not joking,” Feanaro said.

“I am not joking either. I think it is a great idea. What say you, Mahtan?” Rumil asked.

“I agree with your sentiment,” Mahtan said.

They let Feanaro finish writing before heading to Mahtan’s home at the edge of Tirion. They looked at Rumil’s old house that was now occupied by Carastamo who Rumil handed the keys to before leaving. They saw Carastamo’s wife, heading out with a basket. She waved at the group as they headed to Mahtan’s home. Tinwenisse headed out and welcomed Rumil, Erestor, and Feanaro with an embrace. They headed to the forge where they started discussing how they would move forward. They discussed Feanaro’s notes and asked Rumil about inks and how he wrote in stone.

“You wrote in stone? With what?” Feanaro asked.

“A stick and plant dye; sometimes, we use the blood from the animals that were hunted. Instead of disposing the blood, we find uses for them,” Rumil said.

“Indeed; there are numerous uses for blood; if mixed with sand and water, you can bring two blocks together and it will stick,” Mahtan said.

“That is amazing,” Erestor said.

Feanaro blinked at them, filing away a possible research project and experiment using animal blood. Rumil noticed his look.

“We can work on that at a later time,” Rumil said.

“Of course,” Feanaro said.

They started working together on the mass production of files; one day, they were trying out their work when there was a knock on the door. They looked up and saw Lord Aule.

“My lord,” Mahtan said, letting Aule in the forge.

Aule chuckled when he saw Feanaro, Carastamo and Rumil on the floor as Erestor was standing over them, instructing them.

“If you help us, we can be a lot faster!” Feanaro exclaimed, carrying a block of iron with Carastamo and Rumil’s help.

“Lord Aule,” Erestor said.

“I am here to help,” Aule said.

The group looked at each other and thanked Aule as he worked together with them. After a week, Feanaro held up a copy of what he wrote; it was a petition for those who feel like their voices are unheard and those who wish to remember and called for them to choose what they feel helps them feel love and happiness. Feanaro smiled at the ones smiling at him.

“We did it,” Feanaro said.

They cheered happily;

They heard a knock on the door; Rumil opened it and saw Olorin. Olorin looked serious;

“What is it?” Rumil asked.

“King Finwe asked Lord Manwe for aid regarding the prince,” Olorin said.

Rumil pursed his lips and let Olorin in the house where Olorin saw Erestor and Feanaro discussing passionately.

“Olorin, what are you doing here?” Erestor asked.

“I am here to tell you that King Finwe asked Lord Manwe for aid regarding you. He wants you to return,” Olorin said.

“I will not return; I have made a decision. You, Lady Nienna, Lord Irmo and Lady Este already agreed and Lord Aule supports us.” Feanaro said.

“Do not be surprised to be called to face Lord Manwe and speak with him,” Olorin said.

“I knew he would ask Manwe for help that is why I petitioned my fellow Eldar for aide, not the Valar.” Feanaro said.

“Do you really believe the Eldar will agree with you?” Olorin asked.

“We discussed this, Olorin.” Rumil said.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Erestor opened it and he saw two nissi standing at the door.

“Nice to meet you, Erestor. We are here to speak with Master Rumil,” The shorter nis said.

Rumil looked out and saw two familiar nissi.

“Endië and Nyárenis, what are you doing here?” Rumil asked. He was familiar with the two as Endië was a former handmaiden of Miriel who now worked with Tinwenisse, continuing to weave and Nyárenis was a student of his.

“May we come in, master?” The shorter of the two, Nyárenis, asked.

“Of course,” Rumil said.

When Feanaro saw the two, he was surprised. He knew the two to be children of Himbamo, one of Finwe’s trusted servants. They had another sibling who was a student of Este and her maiar.

“We were inspired by your words, Feanaro,” Nyárenis said, speaking for Endië.

“Thank you,” Feanaro said.

“We wish to stay with our grandfather, Sailatar. We have always wished to stay with him, however, we feared that the Valar would be angry with us if we decided to turn away from our father. You see, our fëar are distant from our father,” Endië said.

Nyárenis nodded;

“The two of us speak for our other sister, Lindamë; she decided to leave the castle because we are separated from our grandfather. Our father and grandfather have always been at odds. Only love for our mother and us made our grandfather follow King Finwe. We were young during the journey,” Nyárenis said.

“In fact, Nyárenis was a little older than Erestor during that time,” Endië said.

“I remember,” Rumil said.

“When we arrived, we were brought to stay with our father, but he expects too much from us. He does not apologize sincerely. Every decision should go through him and if he does not agree, or it does not conform to his belief system, we have no say. He should have the final decision. We no longer wish to be affiliated with him; our fëar no longer feel happy when around him. We also miss our grandfather who is here. When we read your petition, we knew it was time.” Nyárenis said.

Endië stood up and held Feanaro’s shoulder;

“You do not remember me, but I remember you. I was a student of the queen and she was strong; I know for a fact that it was the expectations of the people and your father that weakened her fëa. She would be proud that you decided to keep your fëa happy and healthy, Feanaro. There are plenty of us who wish to have the strength and the opportunity to choose what we feel our fëa deserves,” Endië said.

“I remember you, my lady. Thank you for your support,” Feanaro said, bowing.

“We are not the only ones; there are others who feel the same. You have chosen a good place to start,” Nyárenis said.

“Yes, some of those who lived in Arda, chose to stay here,” Rumil said.

“My grandfather still has followers and friends who remember their families and chose to continue remembering them,” Nyárenis said.

“Of course; Lord Sailatar was one of the first followers of Tata. In fact, he was close kin to your mother, Naro. So, Endië, Nyárenis and their sister, Lindamë are your cousins.” Rumil said.

“I also have friends amongst the Teleri who were also inspired by your piece. I am sure they will come to your door, such as we have,” Nyárenis said.

The two nissi bowed and headed off; they ran and embraced a ner who stood ahead with a straight posture and an imposing stance. Rumil, Feanaro and Erestor bowed at the ner who bowed back and smiled. The two nissi chattered happily with the ner and they headed off.

“I trust that your petition will gain traction.” Olorin said.

“I know it will; we worked together on it,” Rumil said.

Rumil, Erestor and Feanaro met with those who decided to stay away from Tirion. They were a mix of Tatyar and Nelyar who chose representatives to speak with Rumil, Erestor and Feanaro as their home was small. The Tatyar chose Sailatar while the Nelyar chose Falleno, one of the old guards of Olwe. Also, through Nyárenis, Feanaro was able to gather supporters from the Teleri and majority from the Noldor. While they were collecting the names of those who agreed to their petition, Feanaro was surprised to see a nis with golden hair at their doorstep.

“What is a Vanyar woman doing here?” He asked.

“Do not be mean, Feanaro…Elemmire, I did not expect you to venture this far from Taniquetil,” Rumil said.

“I wander where my feet take me, my friend.” Elemmire said.

“You read Feanaro’s piece?” Rumil asked, seeing a piece of paper in Elemmire’s hand.

“Yes; his words inspired me to come here,” Elemmire said.

“Come inside,” Rumil said.

Feanaro frowned at Rumil who pulled him to come with him. Erestor prepared tea for them.

“Her name was Lairissë; she died in the journey and my people do not speak her name. They do not speak about those who died. I feel that they are ashamed that not everyone was able to reach Valinor.” Elemmire said.

“Yet they will say they pray for them for that is your way,” Feanaro said.

Rumil held Feanaro’s arm;

“Is that why you never came back to their fold?” Rumil asked.

“As long as they do not speak their names, I will never return to them…you said that those who are gone, should be remembered and respected. I believe you are correct,” Elemmire said.

She stood up and signed her name as Elemmire, daughter of Lairissë. She looked at Feanaro and Rumil and bowed. Feanaro bowed;

“Thank you,” Feanaro said.

Elemmire smirked at him;

“Where are you going now?” Rumil asked.

“It is time to leave. I hope your petition will be approved,” Elemmire headed off.

Feanaro could not sleep; tomorrow, they will head to Taniquetil to speak with Manwe, Finwe and the other Valar. He looked at Erestor who was sleeping humbly; he sighed and headed down where he saw one of his lamps turned on in the kitchen. There, he saw Rumil, reading something.

“Could not sleep?” Rumil asked.

“I could not; I am afraid,” Feanaro said.

“Of what? That the Valar will not agree with the petition you made that is supported by thousands of our people?” Rumil asked.

“I did not believe they would agree with me; still, I am afraid of the king’s influence and power. There are only few of those who follow him who agreed,” Feanaro said.

“Naro, no matter what happens, I want you to remember one thing,” Rumil said.

“What is it?” Feanaro asked.

“I do love you, Naro. You are my son, no matter what they say. They cannot stop me from loving you like my own,” Rumil said, placing his hand on Feanaro’s shoulder.

Feanaro smiled at Rumil; he remembered the day he broke down in Rumil’s arms as he listened to his cries and comforted him. Feanaro wiped the tears off his eyes.

“I also want you to remember that no matter what, you are my atar. Let Eru be my witness, that with the flame he put inside of me, you are my atar.” Feanaro said.

Rumil pulled Feanaro in a tight embrace; he rubbed Feanaro’s arms;

“We will get through this, Naro,” Rumil said.

“May I call you atto?” Feanaro asked, looking up at Rumil who looked shocked; he smiled and nodded;

Feanaro beamed;

“Atto, thank you,” Feanaro said.

“For what?” Rumil asked.

“For everything…for your support and your love…thank you for listening,” Feanaro said.

Rumil chuckled and let go of Feanaro.

“Come, we have a long day ahead,” Rumil said, pulling Feanaro.

Ingwion was with his friend, Elulindo, Olwe’s eldest son. They were in the gardens of the castle as Kings Olwe, Finwe and Ingwe were inside. Indis and the queen of the Teleri, Nuinien, were with their husbands.

“They are discussing about Prince Curufinwe. Did you read his piece?” Elulindo asked.

“No, what piece?” Ingwion asked.

Elulindo held a piece of paper and handed it to Ingwion.

“My brothers and Earwen agree with him,” Elulindo said.

“You do not?” Ingwion asked.

“I would like to wait for what the Valar say,” Elulindo said.

“He names Lady Nienna, Lady Este, Lord Aule and Lord Irmo as supporters along with Olorin,” Ingwion said.

“Not all of them; I will go inside and speak with the others,” Elulindo said.

Ingwion nodded; he read the petition and remembered his mother and a close friend of his, Elemmire, who told them that as long as his father and people stay silent, she will not return home. He missed her; he had a hard time keeping silent as he remembered his mother’s embrace and his mother’s laugh. He wanted to speak with Feanaro and comfort him but how can he comfort him when he too, could not comfort himself?

Ingwion rode his horse and headed down Taniquetil, hoping to meet Feanaro before he reaches Manwe’s home.

Feanaro, Rumil and Erestor met with Olwion, Hision and Earwen at the foot of Taniquetil.

“Before you go, may we speak?” Olwion asked.

“About what?” Feanaro asked defensively.

“Naro,” Rumil warned;

“They are the children of the king; I am sure that they hope for me to stop,” Feanaro said.

“On the contrary, we wish that you succeed,” Hision said.

“Why?” Erestor asked.

“Please, join us.” Olwion said.

Erestor, Rumil and Feanaro got off their horses and joined Olwion, Earwen and Hision. They sat down on a blanket Earwen brought.

“When we were in Arda, atar and amme took care of eight children; they were sons of atar’s friends who passed or were lost. Other children were taken in by atar’s other friends and brothers and sisters. When we arrived, only Lord Ulmo did not question our decision to take them in; however, we want others to know that we have eight brothers; that our family has eleven sons and one daughter.” Hision said.

“The laws state that a child is of the fëa and hröa of our mother and father; my eight brothers are not any of these. They are like you; you ask the Valar to recognize Rumil as your atar as your fëa chose him. We wish that they recognize that my brothers are truly my brothers for our fëar are connected with them as they are our brothers; not of hröa but of fëa,” Earwen said.

“It is harder to be disconnected with those we connected by our fëa, than those connected by hröa.” Rumil said.

“The three of us believe that to be true; it makes us sad that our brothers wish to stay apart from us since others do not believe they are our brothers. We wish to change that. Your petition has given us that chance. Here,” Olwion handed Feanaro a sheet of paper with the three’s names along with other names of the Teleri who did not sign before.

“Thank you;” Feanaro said, smiling at them.

Earwen held Feanaro’s cheek.

“You have changed, Feanaro,” Earwen said.

“What do you mean?” Feanaro asked.

“You no longer give off the feeling of anger,” Earwen said, smiling at Feanaro.

“I have my atto and brother beside me; I feel happier.” Feanaro said.

Erestor and Rumil smiled at Feanaro; as they headed up to Taniquetil, Olwion, Hision and Earwen were behind them. They saw a ner with golden hair head down towards them. Feanaro frowned when he saw the ner as they stopped;

“What do you want?” Feanaro growled;

“Please, do not be angry,” Ingwion said.

“Why should I not? Your kinswoman is one of the reasons for my pain,” Feanaro said.

Ingwion frowned;

“I did not have a say in that, Curufinwe,” Ingwion said.

“It is Feanaro; never call me by that name again,” Feanaro said.

“I apologize…I am here regarding your petition,” Ingwion said.

“I will not turn back.” Feanaro said defiantly.

“I do not want you to. I come to you to give you my support,” Ingwion said, handing Feanaro’s piece with his name. He signed it as Itilano Ingwion, son of Ingwe Ingweron and Arnien;

Feanaro looked at Ingwion;

“Itilano?” Feanaro asked.

“My mother named me Itilano because I sparkled in her eyes…well, that is what she used to say,” Ingwion said.

Feanaro looked at Ingwion who was close to tears; Ingwion tried to smile but failed;

“I wish to apologize; I know you were suffering yet I did nothing. I was silent. I enabled you to suffer when I knew and yet, I did not speak up. I am sorry,” Ingwion said.

“You suffered too; you continue to suffer but you buried it and do not wish to recognize it. You became silent and without an identity. I do not wish to be like you,” Feanaro said.

Ingwion smiled;

“You are strong, Feanaro. You will never conform your beliefs to others. You fight for what you believe in and what makes you happy. I hope that giving you my name and my support will help me find my identity,” Ingwion said.

Feanaro nodded;

“Thank you; when this is over, I hope you are free to talk about her,” Feanaro said, going ahead.

Rumil and Erestor bowed at Ingwion as Olwion, Hision and Earwen waited for Ingwion before following Rumil, Erestor and Feanaro.

Rumil, Erestor and Feanaro saw Olorin in Ilmarin.

“I am here to accompany you inside,” Olorin said.

The three nodded and headed inside where they saw Manwe, Varda, Finwe, Indis, Ingwe, Olwe and Nuinien.

“Curufinwe Feanaro, we have heard that you wish to no longer be known as Finwe’s son. Is that true?” Manwe asked.

“Yes; I wish to be known as Feanaro, son of Rumil and Miriel Therinde;” Feanaro said.

Feanaro heard Finwe’s choked sob.

“May we ask why?” Varda asked.

“Why should I stay with someone who destroys my fëa?” Feanaro asked.

“Do not overreact, Feanaro; there is no one but Melkor who can destroy the fëa of the Children,” Manwe said.

“Do not assume what my fëa feels, oh King of the Valar, for you do not know; you cannot even begin to fathom what we, children feel. If you have, then, my petition would have gone unheard like my cries…my screams.” Feanaro said.

“What petition do you speak of?” Manwe asked.

Rumil, Feanaro and Erestor brought out the sheets of paper with the names of their supporters. Ilmare, Eonwe and Olorin brought them to the Valar who read out the names of the supporters.

“They will read out thousands of names,” Earwen said.

“This will take a long time,” Olwion said.

They heard their names called; King Olwe and Queen Nuinien looked at them; Queen Nuinien smiled and embraced Earwen.

“I am proud of you, my children,” Queen Nuinien whispered.

“Thank you amme…atar?” Olwion asked.

King Olwe nodded at them;

Ingwion, who was seated beside Ingwe, felt his father’s and aunt’s eyes upon him when they heard his name.

“You signed?” Ingwe asked.

“I did,” Ingwion said.

“Why? We are here to support my husband, nephew,” Indis said.

“I believe Feanaro is doing what is right,” Ingwion said.

“If you agree with him, you disagree with the laws the Valar entrusted,” Ingwe hissed.

“If the Valar disagrees with Feanaro, they are wrong,” Ingwion said.

“How can you say that? You are my son,” Ingwe said.

“Indeed, I am your son; however, that does not mean that I agree to your every decision, your every whim and every opinion. I have an opinion too; I can decide too. I made the decision to support Feanaro because he showed me that I too, have a voice.” Ingwion said.

“This petition is pitting us against each other; it is making fathers and sons separate,” Ingwe said.

“It does not,” Ingwion said.

“Then what is it doing to us? To Finwe?” Ingwe asked.

“It is not pitting us against each other, atar…we are separate; I have my own identity, my own fëa as do you. Feanaro’s petition is all about what is good for our fëa. I will speak no more,” Ingwion said, looking ahead.

Ingwe looked at Indis who held his hand as well as Finwe’s.

At the end, Manwe mentioned the names of some maiar and Aule, Irmo, Este and Nienna. The four Valar and the maiar mentioned were called to Ilmarin.

“Before we discuss your petition, I would like to know if you were coerced to distance yourself from your father,” Manwe said.

“He was not,” Nienna said.

“I was not coerced to distance myself from King Finwe. I made the decision to leave with my own free will and the love I bear him and my atto, Rumil.” Feanaro said.

“Feanaro’s fëa is not twisted and dark; as I look into his fëa now, I see nothing but warmth and love unlike before. Truly, he was named Spirit of Fire, for I feel the warmth of love and happiness.” Nienna said.

“I have seen his works; his creation of the printing press was done alongside Rumil, his father, Erestor, his brother, Mahtan, his teacher and Carastamo, his friend. Unlike then where he would rather work on projects alone, he chose to work with them and this work is beautiful and used by and can be used by all. His works are beautiful as I feel love and passion to do work rather than him, wanting to prove something like what he has done before. I would like to add that my children were taken in by Our Father where they are loved, and I am forever grateful because I know that their fear are whole and happy. This is what Feanaro wishes to attain with his petition, let his fëa be whole and happy with the love of Rumil and Erestor. Let the children’s fëar be whole and happy with this petition. Through this, they are healed.” Aule said.

“His petition brought together the Children of our Father in the way that we could not. They have been hurting as they cannot speak about loved ones lost in fear that remembering them would bring sadness and shadow in Aman; however, the longer they keep silent, shadow grows in their fëar.” Nienna said.

“Those who sought help from us are getting better when they have been given the opportunity to speak. When they returned from signing the petition of Feanaro, their fëar seemed to have released a sigh of relief.” Este said.

“Indeed; we have observed the Children and see that they were separate under three kings; your petition united the three peoples due to their love of one another. I also feel the lightness in their fëar. We were created to guide you, not to lord over you. The people have spoken. We respect their choice,” Varda said.

Manwe nodded his head;

“Feanaro, I hope that you would give King Finwe the chance to speak with you and Rumil Lambengolmo,” Manwe said.

Feanaro took Rumil’s hand and nodded; 

“We agree to speak with him,” Rumil said.

Finwe took Indis’s hand and they went down to speak with Rumil and Feanaro as Erestor was at the side, speaking with Aule.

“My son, Curufinwe, why are you doing this?” Finwe asked.

“It needed to be done; please, call me Feanaro,” Feanaro said, looking at Finwe.

“If you continue this, you will no longer be the prince. Do you even know how much you will lose?” Finwe asked.

“If you really understood me and cared enough about me, you would know that I do not even want to be a prince. I want to be one with the Noldor, my people. I want to work on crafts beside them and with them. Those material things alongside the title mean nothing to me; I can make my own. The things I lose is nothing compared to the things I gain like love, understanding, affection, support and happiness.” Feanaro said.

“Are you not feeling guilty, Rumil? You destroyed my family!” Finwe exclaimed.

“Do not blame me for your mistakes, Finwe. I love Feanaro; he is my son. I will not fail him the same way you did. I do hope that you will correct your mistakes for your child and the children that will come.” Rumil said, looking at Indis then at Finwe.

Feanaro nodded; he took Finwe’s hand and held his hand out to Indis who reached out.

“You chose to have a new family with her; may your family be happy like I am when I am with my atto Rumil and Erestor,” Feanaro placed Finwe’s hand atop Indis’s and he let go. He took Rumil’s hand and smiled;

“Finwe, he has chosen as you did,” Indis said, placing Finwe’s hand on her belly.

Finwe looked at Feanaro and Rumil who faced Manwe.

“No, he is mine,” Finwe whispered.

“We have spoken, my lord.” Feanaro said.

“The people have decided, and we respect their choice. Let this petition be known as the Statute of Feanaro Rumilion,”

Feanaro cried as he was embraced by Erestor and Rumil. They thanked the Valar profusely.

When they headed down of Taniquetil and returned home, they were met by their neighbors – Sailatar and his three granddaughters, Falleno, and the others. Mahtan, Tinwenisse, Carastamo, his wife, and children as well as Nerdanel were also there. When they saw Feanaro smiling, they cheered.

Ingwion was exploring around Taniquetil after giving Ingwe a chance to cool down after what happened;

“Itilano,”

Ingwion looked behind him and saw Elemmire who smiled. Ingwion approached her.

“You are the only one who remembers my name, my friend,” Ingwion said.

“I heard that you signed Feanaro’s petition,” Elemmire said.

“I did,” Ingwion said.

“I am sure our mothers would be glad that we are able to talk about them,” Elemmire said.

Ingwion nodded;

“Will you return to us?” Ingwion asked.

Elemmire shook her head;

“I love being free, my friend.” Elemmire said.

Ingwion nodded; they looked at the lights of the trees together.

“What are we doing here?” Feanaro asked as they were in Alqualondë; they saw Olwion and Hision there as Earwen was with her mother and father with Elulindo and three other neri at the shore.

“We wish to give you something for what you have done for us,” Hision said.

Erestor and Feanaro looked at each other as Rumil smiled at Hision and Olwion. They saw three swan-ships brought in front of them.

“These are for you,” Olwion said.

Five neri got down the three ships;

“One for each of you,” Hision said.

“Are you certain?” Rumil asked, knowing the importance of the ships.

“Our brothers are more important to us. If we could give you more, we would, however, we believe that three is enough,” Olwion said.

“This is…thank you,” Rumil said.

They were brought up the ships where they met the other five children of King Olwe and Queen Nuinien. They headed down and thanked the children of King Olwe and Queen Nuinien. Before they were able to go, they were called by King Olwe. Behind him was Queen Nuinien, Earwen, Elulindo and the three neri. Queen Nuinien smiled and embraced them.

“Thank you,” She said.

“You are welcome,” Feanaro said.

King Olwe smiled at Feanaro and held his shoulder.

“Your petition brought my family peace and brought you peace. I am sorry that I was not able to help you; I am impressed by you, Feanaro Rumilion. You are strong to walk away to achieve your happiness. I am glad that you have Rumil and Erestor, May you continue to be happy and may the Valar bless you,” King Olwe said.

“Thank you,” Feanaro said.

They headed home to the place they called, “Fornalondë”. Feanaro looked out the window of their home and smiled;

“Are you all right?” Erestor asked, looking up from his work.

“I am fine, hano.” Feanaro whispered.

Erestor smiled and dipped the upper side of his quill in ink then slashed it at Feanaro’s nose.

“ACK! Why did you do that?!” Feanaro asked.

“That is what brothers do,” Erestor said, smiling.

Feanaro snapped his ink down and it poured on Erestor’s paper.

“Oops…” Feanaro said, grinning at Erestor.

“NARO!” Erestor shouted.

Feanaro laughed, stood up and ran out. Erestor ran after him and saw Feanaro hide behind Rumil who looked at Erestor.

“What is going on?” Rumil asked.

Erestor lunged towards Feanaro who moved Rumil in front of him and they all fell to the floor. They groaned in pain before laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names: (had to search using name generator)  
> Nandië: Erestor’s mother; hill+woman  
> Endeion: Erestor’s father; middle+son  
> Carastamo: Mahtan and Tinwenisse’s eldest son; to build+man  
> Lindamë: eldest sister; singing woman  
> Endië: second sister; middle+feminine  
> Nyárenis: youngest sister; tale+female  
> Sailatar: Lindamë, Endië and Nyárenis’s grandfather; wise ruler  
> Himbamo: Lindamë, Endië and Nyárenis’s father; to follow+male  
> Falleno: Nelyar councilor; sea foam+male  
> Lairissë: Elemmire’s mother; poem+woman  
> Nuinien: Olwe’s wife; river+woman  
> Arnien: Ingwe’s wife; noble+woman
> 
> Fornalondë: northern haven
> 
> This might be the last chapter, still not sure.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback and kudos! Follow me on tumblr: @narijem


End file.
